The Hunt
by MissAliceLovely
Summary: He was gaining on her! She could feel his breath on the back of her neck as she zipped through the forest as fast as her exhausted legs could go, fear racing through her veins at the thought of him catching her...how could this have happened? *MA! A 2 Shot story, part 2 will have all the lemons so beware!
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunt**

_Part 1_

So this is going to be my 3 Shot story! First time ever using both characters from the anime without adding in an OC! ^^ I promise to keep them IC though!

**Note:** this is part 1 of 3! Second chapter should be done hopefully by tomorrow night or Thursday sometime since that's my day off.

**Disclaimer:** Me? Own Fairy Tail? Holy Shit when did that happen?! Oh wait...it didn't...damn it! DX If I did well...Gray would be naked much, much more...Laxus would be mine, Gajeel would be mine and also naked, as would Bickslow and Sting and Natsu! Let's just say for records that a lot of the guys on the show would be mine and naked. ^^ So to take into count, NO I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. Nor do I make any money from writing this.

**Warning:** Ok so slight dub/con in both part, this first one nothing really happens until the very end so it's safe to read...part 2 however is a whole other ball park! There will be lots and lots of lemon in part 2 so if you are underage...don't bother reading this. I won't put up a warning for part 1 because nothing really happens that warrant it, but just be of age when reading this 2 Shot.

***UPDATED This will now be a 3 Shot! Part 2 will be pure smut while Part 3 will bring the end ^^**

Now onto the story!

**REVIEW **to let me know how you all view the first part!

**_MissAlice~_**

* * *

><p>Fear…pain…disbelief, how could this have happened?! She hadn't known, hadn't been prepared for such a thing to occur during her solo mission! Sure she had been prepared for something to happen, to go wrong but wasn't that a typical normal thing when doing a mission alone…uh yeah if someone's name is Lucy Heartfilia! But not this…never did the blonde mage think this would happen.<p>

Zipping through the dense forest Lucy couldn't even think of the name of it only knowing that it was one of the many that were scattered about in Fiore, the blonde ignored the pain that took over most of her body as the pushed her legs to go even faster even though the toned muscles shook and protested with each step she took.

Dear Mavis she felt like passing out! Not only due to her pained and abused muscles, but also due to her exhaustion. The blonde hadn't been running for that long but damn had she pushed herself harder than ever before! All to put as much distance between her and…_him_.

How could this have happened? How many times had that thought run through her mind in the past hour? Uh…a lot, and still she didn't have an answer!

Sweat poured over her face as well as the rest of her battered form as Lucy's wide brown eyes scanned the forest around her, though never even daring to glance behind her and though she couldn't _see _him…her instincts sure as hell could feel him.

Oh how she wanted to stop! Her heart was racing a mile a second within her ribcage and she knew it was mostly due to how fast and hard she was pushing herself as well as fear but no way was she going to stop! Oh why did she have to drop her keys?! Now _not_ _only _would Aquarius kick her ass but she was left practically defenseless, but it wasn't her fault! How could she have known what would have happened when colliding into _him_ while she had been on her way home from her mission?

The sudden loud roar of some fearsome beast echoed loudly through the forest, sending birds and other critters scattering to hide in their burrows or taking to the air, the sound sending shivers down her back as well as making the hair on her body stand on end as a squeak left her lips, eyes widening even more in pure fear and panic at how close it had been…_'I'm so dead!'_

Tears swelled within her eyes as she made the mistake of turning to head to look over her shoulder, trying to find the beast chasing her only finding nothing but trees and bushes, the occasional boulder here and there and as she went to look forwards once more Lucy let loose a terrified shriek as she collided into something. It didn't click within her mind the oh so familiar scent of cinnamon and musk surrounded her, nor did she hear the soothing purred voice that tried calming her down as she fought the hold the other had on her until bulging eyes finally turned up at a hard shake to lock onto shocked cat green orbs.

"L-Loke!" reaching up to grasp a hold of his upper arms Lucy flung herself back into her savior's hold, taking comfort now that she knew who was holding her and that it hadn't been _him_ that had caught her.

The Lion Spirit stared down at his Master with a panicked expression as her quivering body shook his as well, he had been on an errand for the Spirit King and had felt Lucy's fear through their bond but knew Virgo was there to help her continued on his task. Though as her fear continued and then pain laced through as well the Lion had nearly lost it when Virgo found him in a state of distress, letting him know that Lucy wasn't using any of her keys, had left promptly. Opening his own gate to where she was and when he had reached out to grab a hold of her running form never had he expected for her to lash out at him in blind fear.

Within a matter of a split second Loke took in her appearance, for once without it being perverted, and instantly a growl rumbled from his chest at the sight of her. Lucy's once neatly styled hair was in an arrange of chaos, the signature side pony tail having fallen out some time ago, her face covered in tiny thin scratches made by the longer tree branches as well as tear stains that coated her reddened cheeks. Gone was the clean pink tank top, the fabric now torn and splattered with mud, her white shorts didn't fare any better. Her arms and legs were scattered with paper thin cuts and bruises dotted all around her peach skin; all in all Lucy looked like hell.

Silently vowing to rip apart whoever it was that had caused such a strong reaction from his princess Loke was suddenly brought out of his inner threatening when Lucy broke away from him.

"We gotta go, we can't stay here! He'll be here soon!" Fear began to replace the slight relief she had felt at realizing Loke was there at her side, the Lion Spirit though didn't budge at her pushing, ducking his head down so he could look her in the eye.

"Who? Who's coming?"

Opening her mouth to reply another roar tore through the air, though this time it was even louder and more…angered that instantly had the blonde crying out in panicked fear once again. Every single instinct was full out screaming at her to run and to run fast, but her body on the other hand protested at the thought of having to run again.

Shaking in her loyal Spirits hold, Lucy felt more than heard the answering growl Loke let loose, but she sure did feel him release her, coming to stand between her and who was vastly approaching. Clenching his fists at his side, Loke shifted his stance to prepare for a fight, his anger rising along with his protective instinct at who would dare to come after her and cause her so much fear and pain.

Not even turning to look back he growled out, "Run Lucy, I'll handle this."

Now normally the blonde would have snapped back at him or smacked him upside the head for even saying or thinking such a thing, but this was different. She was not one to let her Spirits, her friends, to fight alone on her behalf because that was not her way at all! To not hide behind them as so many other celestial mages did, but as another feral, angered roar took towards the air Lucy was quick to wrap her arms around him while whispering words of thanks and for him to be careful before turning and taking off as though the hounds of hell were on her heels, tears flowing down her face in both shame and fear.

Feeling Lucy get further away caused Loke to relax for a second at knowing now that his beloved Master was out of harm's way for the time being. His pupils dilated into that of a cats as he felt the approaching magic at an alarming rate, a faint golden glow began to form around his fists as his body leaned forwards just a bit before he suddenly tensed as the faint scent of magic made itself known to his nose. Green eyes widened immediately in both alarm and shock as his mind registered just who's scent that belonged to, _'What the hel-'_

The Leader of the Zodiacs didn't even get to finish his though before a very pissed off, very feral and very powerful DragonSlayer appeared before him.

Lucy knew instantly from the sounds echoing behind her that the fight had begun and she silently prayed for Loke to be ok as she pumped her arms even faster and made her legs go as well. For the hundredth time in the past hour the thought, how this could have happen, entered her mind once again.

Her mission had gone well, maybe a bit rocky but hey it was her first solo mission! At least she hadn't destroyed the town or any buildings…

It had been while she had been making her way back that things had gone unexpected. How was it that it was her luck to run into a bunch of drunken teens near the forest edge? Like serious? Of all the days? And hey her shorts weren't even that short…ok so maybe they were but at least they had been shorts. But of course they noticed her walking around with Pluu and just had to make crude comments which though she hadn't given them a proper beating she had given them an Erza worthy glare, but unfortunately with their drunken minds they didn't feel the dark aura and had circled her. So what was a girl to do when surrounded by a bunch of perverted, drunken teens? That's right…beat the snot out of them! And she had…for the most part.

Somehow one had gotten behind her and had gotten her on her upper arm with a hidden knife he had pulled out when she had started to fight back, not knowing what would happen from that action alone. How was she to know that a certain guild mate was close by, who had heard the fight and had been making his way towards her but as the scent of her blood spread through the air it caused a serious of events to take place before she could even understand what was happening.

Apparently her blood had been a calling to a certain someone who had appeared to take out the last guy without her even realizing he had appeared there…

A sudden sharp pain from deep within her mind caused Lucy to cry out, grabbing her head slightly as brown eyes widen as she felt Loke's magic wavering until it completely disappeared, shaking her head and closing her eyes Lucy felt more tears fall from her lashes at the knowledge that Loke had been defeated and sent back to the Spirit World.

She should have kept her eyes opened.

With her eyes closed she didn't see the up turned root that stood out from the ground in her path and as fate would have it her foot of course struck it, the action causing her eyes to shoot open as the momentum that her body was going sent her falling forwards in a way she had no hope at all of stopping. Her shriek was sharp and loud as Lucy was sent crashing onto the unforgiving forest ground, crying out in pain as her upper thigh was sliced open all thanks to a sharp rock that had been placed in the right spot.

Skidding to a stop the female mage laid there for a moment, gritting her teeth in pain as her body stung with the impact it had gone through feeling as though her chest was about to pop open from her heart racing from within her ribcage. Slowly raising her head from the ground Lucy was quick to drop it onto her arm as she felt nothing but utter exhaustion…she couldn't…she just couldn't continue on, no matter how much her mind screamed at her to get up and bust her ass her body just physically couldn't even if she wanted to…and she really did.

She had just been about to close her eyes when a distinctive noise caught her ears just as the hair on the back of her neck stood on end, a sound she had been dreading to hear ever since she had been running; lightening. Not just any lightening, seeing how it was clear as day out and a storm wasn't even due around the parts she was in…no…this was made by pure magic…

Shaking as the pure raw magic covered over her Lucy slowly pushed herself up to glance over her shoulder with fearful eyes as she took in the sight of the towering male. Everything about his screamed power…dominant…someone not to mess with, his normally blue-grey eyes were dark, almost seeming black as they stared down at her with something like that of an animals that caused the girl to whimper out loud, which was quick to be answered with a low growl from him. Normally slicked back blonde hair was in a wild, almost static look but then again his body was covered in a thin layer of lightening that had Lucy try to crawl away only to freeze as another growl tore through the air, only this one was a warning.

When she made no move to try and crawl away again he seemed to calm down a bit, and as she slowly forced her body to turn around so she was no longer on her stomach, Lucy began shaking even more as her heart picked up its beating even more at the sight of the smirk on his face, it was almost like he was…proud…but proud of what?

Suddenly it clicked within her mind. How he could have caught her at any given moment before then…how he would constantly appear in her peripheral view as she had been running yet never touching her…but now…it had all been a game! Cat and mouse…as his lips pulled back to reveal a distinct canine Lucy shivered as she thought of what exactly happens to the mouse. Surely thought he wouldn't_ kill_ her…right? Right?!

The look on his face though spoke otherwise…

"L-Laxus…"

At the sound of her voice his eyes darkened all the more, the pupil in his right eye slitting slightly to that of a cats, or a dragons, as a deep growl rumbled from his chest, though this one did not seem angered and so she continued, "P-please…I don't k-know what's g-going on but…come on! W-we can go back t-to Fairy Tail…m-maybe Wendy or Natsu or e-even Gaj-!"

Laxus was instantly hovering over her as Natsu's name left her lips, fangs bared right in her face causing her to flinch back as she screamed in panic, eyes closing on instinct at having him appear so close to her face. He had yet to say a single word to her, opting instead to growl or snarl…acting like a dragon indeed and the very thought confused her to no end. What in the world was happening?!

Shifting over her trembling, petit form the larger male kept his eyes on her scrunched up face before trialing them over the scratches that adorned her skin, his eyebrows furrowing slightly before he leaned closer, his nose skimming over her skin as he took in her natural, addicting scent of honey and lavender mixed with the seductive scent of her blood that had him purring out yet as his nose touched against the spot where her shoulder and neck met that purr turned into a startling growl of pleasure that had her squeaking out and jerking away.

Bad choice on her part since Laxus reacted by snarling dangerously, sharp canines nipping at the juncture of her neck in warning that instantly made Lucy freeze in fear of those canines ripping into her neck instead. The poor girl was terrified out of her mind! First he helped her out, then he went berserk and chased her through some damn forest…he hurt Loke and now…now here he was invading her personal space when he himself was someone who valued privacy and was practically glued to her neck! It was all too much for the young celestial mage as her vision began to darken, her head slowly beginning to swim about as she whimpered out, "L-Laxus?"

Another growl was her answer before pain shot through her leg as one of his large hands grasped her upper thigh, right where her bleeding wound was…and no it wasn't the gentlest of holds either for her body jerked slightly before decided it had had enough, just as her mind seemed to agree as well for the last thing she saw before she lost conscious, was the devious smirk that adorned the DragonSlayer's lips as well as the heady look in his eyes.

* * *

><p>So who all thought it was Laxus from the start? Did anyone else think it was a different character? Let me know in the reviews!<p>

Part 2 will be up shortly!

**_MissAlice~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hunt**

_Part Two_

Alright part 2 is up! Woooo! Sorry it took so long, life got busy. Got a new job working at a hospital that is seriously 10 minutes away! YAYYY no more driving 40 minutes to the doctor office that I work at now!

Here is the score so far for who people thought the guy was!

**Gajeel – 1**

**Natsu – 1**

**Acnalogia – 1**

**Notes:** Thank you for all who reviewed so far! As well as those who have favored and added this to your following list! Yay! Love you all! Alssooo…what would you think of two other 2 shots but with two different guys? Tell me what you think, I was thinking Gajeel and Sting ^^ I'll put a poll up to see who you would like to be next!

**Warning:** _**LEMON LEMON LEMONNNNN**_! Slightly Dub/Con at the beginning so if you don't like reading that kind of stuff than don't read this. Be of age when you read this chapter please, I don't need anyone running off complaining before you didn't heed this warning and you got offended. Also another warning I forgot to mention, language…I am Irish…what does this mean? CURSING! Lots of adult language so yeah…there's that too.

It's been awhile since I last wrote a lemon fic so please, no judging XD

**Disclaimer:** Nope, no owning here of Fairy Tail I make no money from this!

Take note that I decided to turn this into a 3 Shot! Lol The next one will just be bringing up the end of it all. It won't be as long as this chapter but it will be than the first.

* * *

><p>Hands shot up at lightning speed (haha) to catch her upper body before she could crash onto the ground again as he watched her eyes roll backwards as she passed out. Darkened lust filled blue-grey scanned her face until they turned to her injured leg and all at once concern began to leak through his otherwise beastly expression.<p>

_He_ had hurt her, Laxus may not have physically made the gash but he had been the result of her obtaining it in her fall. The dragon inside him whimpered at that fact as well as knowing that Lucy passing out was his fault as well.

He hadn't meant to be so rough, but such was his nature; the Lightning Slayer was someone who was ruled by instinct, if he wanted something then he took it.

Plain and simple.

Yet he had no way of knowing that at the first smell of a rich, heavenly scent that belonged to the celestial mage could make him want _someone_.

So he did what came natural, he went to take to make her his.

Laxus didn't take into account though how utterly pissed off he would get upon arriving to her location as rage unlike any other rolled through him at the sight of her wary form due to the drunken teens but even more so at the prick who had dared to cut open her smooth, perfect…peachy…delicious looking skin.

She belonged to him, damn it!

After that he had turned to face her and immediate hunger and the urge to take her slammed into his entire being, that was what had Lucy panicking because in her mind Laxus had looked absolutely terrifying…that and he had decided right then and there to try and grab her.

That hadn't gone over so well.

Lucy had avoided him at the first attempt but a harsh snarl had her tensing, allowing him to snatch her up and pull her towards him.

That too hadn't gone over well if the scream and the slap on the face was any indication, giving her the chance to slip away from his hold.

Now the great Laxus Dreyar was never one to be caught off guard, nope…no way! But the feral more primal side of him had been at her attack, had he been in the right state of mind he wouldn't have cared at all but since he was being ruled by raw, beastly needs he had been hurt by his chosen's rejection and attack, pitiful as it may have been, before anger took over him.

Every instinct screamed that he dominate her, to show her just exactly who it was that was in charge and he had just been about to do so until her keys came into view.

Those damn, jingly items that he know would cause unwanted problems that he so did not want to deal with, not when the only being he wanted had stood a few ways from him, her brown eyes looked at him in fear yet he had seen the slight challenge hidden away within those luscious orbs.

And who was he _not_ to answer?

He would show her, he would prove that he was the Alpha and if she wanted to try and fight then he would allow it…no magic though.

Without a second thought Laxus had flashed in front of her, shocking her when his hand darted out to slap the keys out of her hold, not hard enough to harm her but enough to startle her into releasing them. Her startle cry had him smirking, the sound reminding him all too much of prey but knowing she was much more than that.

Though Laxus had made sure that he hadn't used his full strength in their odd sort of fight, merely showing her that she may be fast and quick thinking, but he would always be faster…stronger. It hadn't been until she somehow managed to punch him in the nose that she turned and sought shelter in the forest as reflex had him reaching for his injured nose. He hadn't given chase right away, opting instead to sate the need to hunt her down…slowly…to see just how long his chosen would last.

Gently scooping the blonde Celestial Mage up in his arms Laxus couldn't help but be proud at how hard she had fought without her keys and how long she had lasted in his game of hunter vs hunted. It would have gone on longer had it not been for the presence of the mangy cat Spirit of hers, shifting to stand up Laxus pressed the sleeping girl against his chest, purring at the feel of her soft body against his rock solid one.

When he had caught the scent of the Lion Spirit he had been furious, his mind screaming that another male had come to take what was his and when the Lion had the balls to try and take _him _on…well…he really let the Spirit have it.

Now looking down at Lucy's face Laxus felt his chest swell with pride at finally catching her, rolling his neck back to relieve the muscles there before the Lightning DragonSlayer threw his head back and released a final roar, though this time it rang with victory before a static sound made itself known as bright yellow and white sparks appeared around their bodies in a beautiful dance but never once did they harm Lucy in any way. Gathering his magic Laxus hugged her closer to his form as he released it, a thundering crack of lightning and a bright light took over them before disappearing…along with them.

oOoOo

A sharp inhale followed by a low groan had eyes opening to reveal slit dark eyes as they slid over to the shifting figure on the bed, though making no move from the shadows in which he hid as Lucy slowly began waking up.

The first few things that crept into her mind as it fought against the foggy haze was one; her entire body was sore, and two; she was oh so warm and surrounded by something made from a cloud. Turning her head to the side Lucy couldn't help but think, _'What a messed up dream…'_

Rolling onto her side she pressed her face further into the feather soft pillow, inhaling once again as she kept her eyes closed, taking in the exotic scent that surrounded her, mhhmmm…sandalwood and that wonderful smell that came just before a storm with a hint of mint. A soft moan escaped her lips at the pleasing, and dare she say slightly arousing, scent but by the time her brain noticed what was wrong with that picture an answering growl echoed her moan that had her body stiffening and her eyes shooting open in horror.

'_Not a dream…holy shit…Not. A. Dream!'_

Ever so slowly Lucy turned her head towards the growls direction, chocolate brown orbs seeing nothing but darkness for a moment before a shadow out of the corner of her eye had her turning to face Laxus as he stepped from his hiding spot.

Feeling her heart skip a beat at the look on the DragonSlayer's face a tense few moments went by and when he made no move to get closer she hesitantly looked away to take in just exactly where she was.

Apparently she had been out longer then she thought because gone was the sun and out was the moon, the room she was in seemed dark with wooden walls, floors and a dresser that was pressed against the only wall with a window. Looking behind Laxus she saw a single door, a bit on the fancy side and with how he bared his teeth at her look she reckoned it was the door that would lead the way out and so to calm him down slightly she turned her eyes away as another door caught her eye, this one seeming more on the normal side which lead her to think it lead to a bathroom or closet.

Where the hell was she?

Gripping the blanket in her hold Lucy had to stop herself from flinching as she met his gaze again, "Uh…where a-are we, Laxus?"

Oh at the sound of his name coming from her lips had a soothing purr vibrating from him, causing her breath to hitch slightly but he didn't answer her question. Honestly he just couldn't, the human side of him was no longer in control…the beast was…and it did not want to talk, not when her scent surrounded him, the honey lavender all the more potent as he took a deep breath, eyelids snapping open as his lust rose and judging from the gasp Lucy let out, she had seen the look as well.

No way was _he_ really looking at her like _that,_ yet as his growled like purr continued Lucy couldn't help the shiver that went through her body, face flushing a bit in both embarrassment and anger. Anyone would have to be blind to not notice how attractive the Lightning DragonSlayer was, she knew that…hell…most likely all of Fiore knew it! His tall frame was bulked and packed with muscles but not overly done like Orga's or Elfman's, blonde hair slicked back where it then turned spikey that showed off a very handsome and strong face. Some might have been turned off by his scar, but Lucy had always liked it…it made him…well…him.

But that didn't change the fact that the mane had out right terrified her and had hunted her down like some sort of animal! Attractiveness shoved aside the man was a top of the grade A ass! Hands shaking against their hold on the blanket Lucy also remember her key, eyes bulging out of her face in panic that had Laxus tensing at the bitter scent.

"My keys! Laxus you ass, you made me lose them! What the _hell_ is wrong with you?! Take me to the guild RIGHT NOW! .._. AFTER_ YOU TAKE ME TO MY KEY-OW!" Trying to get out of bed had been the wrong thing to do for the gash on her upper thigh decided then to split back open, causing her to cry out in pain as her leg buckled.

Laxus was there in a flash, instantly catching her before she could hit the ground and as he ignored her gasp of surprise he gently placed her back onto the bed as both turned to look down at the now bleeding wound; luckily it wasn't as bad as it had been but the size was still worrisome and damn it, it hurt!

Clenching her teeth Lucy raised a shaky hand to reach down only to have a larger one brush hers away.

Glancing up at her guild mate while holding back painful tears she asked, "D-do you have anything I can clean this with?" If only she had her keys she could have called Gemini to transform into Wendy to heal her up…as well as have a certain pinked haired masochist Spirit 'punish' him.

The DragonSlayer said nothing to her question, but did decide to act out his plan as his eyes stayed on her wound his head slowly began leaning down, nose twitching as the heavenly scent of her blood beckoned him.

He was quick to receive a sharp shriek that had him flinching slightly and a smack on the head.

His reaction was immediate, eyes going near black, teeth bared to show off his deadly canines in a threatening way and full on 'oh hell no' growl that caused the hairs on her body to stand on end as well as a scream to escape her as she tried to squirm away in fear.

It didn't take much for him to hold her down and subdue her.

With his size and weight Laxus was easily able to pin the protesting Celestial Mage down and keep her right where he wanted.

"P-pervert! Let me go right now!" Blazing brown eyes glared down at the DragonSlayer yet he paid her no mind as his face leaned closer down back towards her thigh. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Laxus stop! I'm not messing around! K-knock it off!" The closer he got to her upper leg the more worried and angered Lucy became, he was much too close to the apex of her thighs!

When she tried jerking her hands out his hold Laxus merely tightened around them, too focused on the red liquid that teased his sense of smell, a pink tongue coming out to lick his top lip causing Lucy to gasp, "EW! Don't! Laxu—GAH!"

Shock and disbelief rushed through her as her body stiffened at the first contact of his tongue. No way…no way did he just_ lick_ her _blood_! The sharp, fast pounding of her heart slammed against her ribs as she stared down with wide eyes as the blonde male let loose a satisfied purr, there was no words to describe how she was feeling at what had just happened.

'_Oh hell no! He's…he's going to _eat _me?!'_

Laxus on the other hand was in pure bliss, not only did her blood smell amazing but it tasted like the sweetest of wines with just hint of her soothing magic that was laced within. Already his body was heating up, lightning shooting through his nerves to travel down his stomach until it pooled around his groin. Opening his eyes to glance up through thick lashes to watch the expressions flashing across her face Laxus lowered his head again, laying his tongue flat against the lower part of her wound before gently dragging the flat appendage up the length of the injury; all while keeping eye contact with her.

As her mouth dropped open in shock at the sight, Laxus merely smirked as he shifted so that his hips pressed harder into the edge of the bed, groaning as it provided a bit of friction against his hardening shaft. Everything within him wanted to tear her ripped clothing to shreds and rut her like an animal right then and there but he held himself back, for now. Her scent, while lightly laced with arousal and confusion, held fear in it and that was not how he wanted things to go on. He wanted her to want him…to need him, he would never take her while she feared him.

Luckily he had time to persuade her.

Keeping the purr up the blonde Slayer didn't hear the words she was saying, opting instead to continue cleaning the wound with his own saliva; what most didn't know was that as a DragonSlayer not only were they stronger, faster, and deadlier…as well as having heightened senses; but that their saliva contained healing properties that could help minor injuries. In this case with Lucy it would help quicker her own healing so that it took a day instead of a couple for the gash to close.

Oh Mavis what was happening to her? Squirming in his hold Lucy kept up her protests with each press of his tongue on her, it never did occur to her that not once did it hurt as he continued on his odd fetish. Oh she was completely and totally grossed out, there was no doubt about that, but the most he continued the more her body started to tingle and slowly a warm feeling began pulling in her lower stomach. There was absolutely no fucking way she was becoming…dare she say…aroused by what he was doing! Seriously…this was the Laxus Dreyar! The man who once waged a battle against Fairy Tail to the right for the title Master…granted he failed and was punished and came back a changed man, slightly, that didn't mean she wasn't still nervous to be around him; hell let alone have him touching her! Sure she had forgiven him when he came back, but that was just who she was by nature and all, that did mean she hung out with him and his team or anything. Hell they hadn't even talked with one another unless a passing nod in greeting counted, which in her book it sure did not! And now all of a sudden this was happening, completely out of the blue and not something she had at all been prepared for. She didn't want this! Not with him! A flash of pink went through her mind before a sudden harsh snarl brought her out of her inner thoughts and before she could question what was going on her back suddenly bowed, lips parting to let out a choked gasp as his free hand was wedged between her thighs, two of his fingers pressing against the warmth he felt there.

Darkened orbs watched intensely at her reaction, fangs bared as he shifted again only this time to force his larger frame between her legs while moving his fingers softly against the rough material of her shorts that kept him from touching where he really wanted, for the moment. She had her eyes clenched tight as lightning zapped through her nerves at his touch, though her teeth bit into her bottom lip to keep any sound from escaping…she did not need to encourage him! _'This isn't happening…oh Mavis this is so not happening to m-!'_

Her train of thought was broken the moment a pair of warm, slightly chapped, lips pressed deeply against hers.

Startled wide brown eyes locked onto fierce narrowed dark blue-grey.

Keeping one hand pinning both of hers down above her head and the other working between her thighs Laxus tilted his head so that he could deepen the kiss but Lucy was not about to let that happen as she kept her lips pressed tightly together. That action caused the large male to smirk against her lips at the challenge she tried to set up and faster than thought possible he removed his hand from her thighs only to rip the front of them before shoving it back down so that his hand pressed against her bare skin. There was no stopping the gasp of both shock and protest at his actions and that was all he needed as his tongue slipped through and full on attacked hers.

There were no words to describe the taste of her as he dominated her mouth with his own, groaning and growling in pure ecstasy as she wiggled as much as she could but that only helped in rubbing her body against his torso to which he responded by pressing his chest against her heaving one while trailing one finger further down until he was met with her bare, slicked lips. She was so warm, so soft and while she wasn't as wet as he wanted…he could change that.

Breathing heavily through her nose as Laxus plundered her mouth Lucy's body stiffened at the first feeling of his bare fingers touching her here but she couldn't help the way she felt, how her body was reacting without her permission! Her mind fought against the pleasure he created with each twirl of his finger but her body welcomed it as shudders racked through her. A sharp, sudden zap ran down to her core caused Lucy to tense before her back bowed once again when his index finger and thumb pinched the small bundle of nerves. Stars exploded behind her eyelids as Lucy tore her mouth away from his to let loose low, unstoppable moan that had pride filling Laxus at being able to make her do that.

Not at all upset that she turned her head to the side the DragonSlayer took to pressing his lips against her cheek before tailing them down to her chin and finally her neck, nipping and sucking at the skin there before soothing the marks with his tongue along the way. He would mark every single part of her body, all to let others know that she was no longer on the market…she was his.

"L-Laxus…oh…s-stop!"

Trying and failing to get her hands out from his hold, though really it wasn't even a real attempt as her mind was too distracted by what he was doing to her, Lucy felt the warmth in her belly grow hotter with each passing second and with each twitch of his fingers that pressed against that special spot down below. Her breaths came out in pants until a particular rough nip on her neck had her choking out a hitched breath before another unwilling moan came out as just as soon as the pain started it was quick to end as his lips pressed against the reddened skin there.

Feeling her get wetter Laxus smirked against the smooth expanse of her neck, his index finger gently teasing down until it was right where he wanted it and pulling back so he could watch her facial expression once again he gently eased the tip inside her, watching as her breath hitched and eyes shoot wide open before snapping to look up at him. He damn near lost it as he pressed forwards, she was so tight! So very hot! His inner beast demanded he take her then, she was ready for them; but at the same time he wanted to pleasure her, to bring her to the edge over and over again until she was begging him for the main event.

Now Lucy was no virgin, having lost it some time ago…when exactly she didn't remember nor care to but that aside it had been a very, very long time since she last had sex and, holy shit, just by his one finger alone she was feeling too full, and if his finger alone did that…then what about…._'No! No don't think about that…bad thoughts!'_

But oh did it feel so good! Almost too good actually as her body tightened around the invading finger which resulted in a growl from Laxus and a sigh of pleasure from her, brown eyes glazing over slightly as he slowly pulled out before retreating inside once again…oh so very slowly. How could she feel so good? She didn't want it! Not with him, at least…but…oh Mavis it felt wonderful.

She wasn't even thinking when she closed her eyes and bit her lip to once again hold off from making any noise…what a mistake on her part for Laxus took it as another silent challenge.

He reacted instantly.

All at once his finger pulled back from the warm depths of her he kept the tip just outside her entrance before slamming it forward, hard. Her body immediately tensed and jerked before her lips were released to cry out as he repeated the action again and again, not stopping even though he got what he wanted by hearing her voice…no…now that he heard it he craved it and demanded more. Shifting himself so he could rest his one elbow next to her head while still keeping a hold of her wrists, Laxus continued his fast and rough pace down below as he lowered his head to once more suckle on her neck. Not caring how her thighs trembled or how her body bucked under his larger form, only hearing the gasps and pants, the moans and pleas coming from her swollen lips. Pleas for him to stop, pleas for him to not stop…he would take them all as the selfish being he was, he wouldn't stop until he had her completely satisfied.

She couldn't think, how the hell was anyone supposed to when a gorgeous male was making her feel things no one, no one, had ever done before? With just his finger?! Sweat began to build up on her body as she wiggled and squirmed on the bed, having nowhere to go as the pleasure grew stronger and stronger with his strong movements from below. Oh she could feel it happening, keeping her eyes clenched shut Lucy whimpered as her body slowly began to tighten as the pressure inside her only grew, lips parted to try and suck in air as Laxus continued feasting on her neck, only adding to the sensations attacking her body, his finger seeming to work at an even faster pace. Too much…it was too much! Shaking her head her blonde hair swung about as her body trembled dangerously as the fire in the pit of her stomach burned with the need for release.

And it came all too sudden as a particular hard thrust and a press against her bundle of nerves with the pad of his thumb. She didn't even realize her lips opening wider to scream out as her body seized almost to the point of pain right before she exploded.

Stars took over her vision as her inner muscles tightened around his finger, coating it with her fluids that had him releasing a long, rich purr at having made her do that.

As she laid there panting and recovering from probably the best orgasm she had ever had, Laxus was already sliding his finger out from her and while looking right down at her brought it up before him, taking it into his mouth and licking what she left on him up with his tongue. Groaning around his finger while his eyes crossed over, if he thought her body tasted like heaven…that shit her release was pure sin; and he wanted more.

The moment he let go of her wrists Lucy just continued laying here, her breasts heaving as she tried collecting her thoughts as to what just happened…_'Best…orgasm…holy…shit…Laxus freaking Dreyar gave me the best orgasm…ever…' _that shouldn't have been possible, yet it was. While she was too busy with her thoughts, it didn't register in her mind the sound of fabric ripping but she sure as hell did notice when a breeze brushed against her, glancing down Lucy watched with wide eyes at Laxus who had taken his place between her now bare lower half. Leaning herself up on her elbows the Celestial Mage felt her face heat up at the feral, hungry look on his face as a shiver went down her spine at the sharp smile he gave her.

That shiver was followed swiftly by her inner muscles once again to flutter as more liquid rushed through her, damn did he know how to give a girl 'that' look.

But when he began to move his face down towards that area, Lucy blanched, "H-hey! Don't…that's dirty!" Virgin she may not be but what he was about to do was something she had never done and never wanted, it just didn't seem sanitary! Apparently though the DragonSlayer didn't give a rat's ass about that as he dove in for his meal before she could reach down to slap him upside the head.

Bliss…intense yet painful bliss…that was what she felt from the first swipe of his tongue going up the length of her. The feeling so intense her thighs quickly tried shutting close to stop it from happening again only to be stopped by both his hands before they could crash against the side of his head, never once letting up from licking up the treat before him as he threw both legs over his shoulders which allowed him to moved even more closer to her body.

"O-oh my-! L-Laxus…s-stop!" With every swipe of his tongue, her body tightened once again. Falling onto her back once her arms could no longer hold her up Lucy quickly brought a hand down to grab a hold of his wild, blonde locks, taking notice of how soft they were before she tried shoving him away from her. "P-please, stop, uh, it's too much!"

He didn't seem to care though for the more she tried pushing him away the more annoyed he got until, with his lips still pressed against her cleft, a low deep growl came from his lips causing vibrations to travel through her core. Crying out from the sudden sensations Lucy felt tears sting her eyes as the pleasure grew once more into a ball of fire in her womb. She couldn't come again! Hell it hadn't even been a few minutes since her last one!

Feeling her hand drop from his hair Laxus went in for the for the kill, using his tongue in ways that caused the blonde Celestial Mage to wither and sob, her muscles shaking and tensing…everything leading up to the main event. Fingers tangled their way into the blankets beneath her as Lucy felt as though she could not get enough air into her lungs with all that was happening, all that was going through her body as the man between her legs went in a frenzy. She barely felt his hands moving up to grasp a hold of her bucking hips, forcing them down against the bed's mattress as he continued his feast and it was when he heard the increase in her moans and felt the fluttering of her inner muscles did he smirk against her. Gathering his magic Laxus felt her tense up as she too felt it before focusing it on the tip of his tongue as he pulled it out of her warm depths, and with a dark look on his face pressed it against her clit.

Her scream damn near shook the room as well as nearly blowing out his ear drums but he would not complain in the least, not when her scent grew all the more desirable to his nose and especially not when she had screamed his name out. As soon as she had started screaming he was quick to lower his mouth back to her cavern, drinking up all she had to offer with a groan in pleasure, rocking his hips against the bed as his member went fully hard. He would never get tired of her taste!

Never, never ever had she felt anything like what he had just done…and she thought his finger was amazing! Her canal clenched painfully, the need for it to be filled causing the tears to roll down her face as her body thrashed about and luckily Laxus still had a firm hold on her hips otherwise she was sure she would have been flopping around like a fish out of water. When she had felt the tell tail sign of magic Lucy had tensed, not knowing at all why it was he was doing such a thing…that had changed instantly when he pressed the tip of his tongue _there_. The tiniest bit of lightening had coated it when he did so, the vibrations and slight heat from it causing the dam to flood as she lost it completely, not even realizing she screamed out his name in the process. Dear Mavis she was going to have no voice after this.

She was exhausted, it was clear as day just by looking at her. Not only from the day's activities of finishing her mission as well as being chased about…but after two earth shattering orgasms, one she was still recovering from….she wanted to sleep and sleep for a very long time!

As she laid there recovering Laxus had gently lowered her trembling thighs off his shoulders to stand up right and without a second thought went about shedding his clothing until he stood naked as the day he had been born before climbing back onto the bed, moving with the grace of a jungle cat as his muscles bunched beneath his skin.

Lucy still hadn't recovered from her last orgasm before she looked up into his smirking face, his smug…arrogant…feral face that caused her face to flush all the more at the sight of his glistening lips. Her face flushed even more, no doubt she would be forever red after the night was over, when a nudge from his waist revealed that he had shed his clothes sometime while she had been in la-la land. There was no helping her eyes from trailing down his face and before she could even comprehend what she was doing her hand was reaching for to gently touch his black tattoo that stretched over his chest. For once Laxus was perched perfectly still as she grew more familiar with his body, pleasing him that he hadn't needed to make her touch him. Following the design with the tip of her finger Lucy marveled at it as it fell to his ribs until it came to an end near his guild mark which matched the tattoo in color, chocolate brown eyes blinked back up at the DragonSlayer who had yet to move and understanding what he was doing sighed out in slight relief before returning back to her exploring.

Hey, she might as well enjoy the rest of the night if he could do such amazing things with her after all…it had been too long for her.

Biting her bottom lip in slightly nervousness Lucy reached with her other hand to place both palms flat against his chest, feeling his body tense slightly as she felt the muscles tighten there before gently lowering them down to his stomach where the muscles there flexed as another one of his growls vibrated through him and across her hands. There was not a single part of him that wasn't ripped with muscles, the man was solid with them that instantly called to her feminine side that craved a worthy male. It was an instinct born in all females that started way back in the ancient times, to find a man who would provide and protect them…

Finishing up her exploring of his arms she finally found the courage to look at the one spot she had forced herself not to try and glance at and when her eyes fell down below his waist a squeak left her lips as her eyes damn near came out of the sockets at the mere size of it as well as it's girth.

'_I'm gonna die…that's not a dick…that's a fucking weapon!'_ No way could he possible fit in her! What had she really expected though? For it to be average? Yeah not likely because nothing about Laxus Dreyar was just 'average'.

The spike of fear in her scent had blonde eyebrows pinching in unease as Laxus watched her reaction to seeing his erected member, why she was nervous and fearful he didn't understand…well he could because he knew he was larger than normal men because of his height and all but it wasn't like she was a virgin, though that part displeased him, and knew she didn't need to fear the pain of that of her having her barrier broken by him. Rolling his eyes as she continued to just stare at it Laxus released a huff of annoyance as he snagged up on her hands, earning another squeak from her, before forcing said hand to wrap around his thick girth. Oh and there was nothing better than having her smooth, small hand against his hot, throbbing dick as his back hunched while a grunt left his clenched teeth as pleasure zapped through his spine.

Nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck he never once let go of her hand as he began moving it from his base to the very tip in a firm stroke, not noticing the look of mortification written all over Lucy's face as he kept on repeating the motion over and over again as pure embarrassment rushed through her blood. Her fingers couldn't even wrap around the whole thing!

Each grunt and snarl echoed every pump of their combined hands made, his hips slowly started to flex instinctively and though she was completely embarrassed at witnessing such an act Lucy couldn't help but find the sight to be erotic and downright sexy as the powerful man was basically fucking her hand. That thought alone had her core clenching up as more fluids began working their way in her and Laxus could smell it immediately for the sharp thrust he made was quickly followed by a deep, grunted snarl before he released his hold on her hand while keeping his head in its place between her neck and shoulder as he began peppering the skin there with more nips and licks.

Nibbling on her bottom lip even more the Celestial Mage felt a bit more courageous as she felt his hand leave her own and tried mimicking the pace he had set from before, growing more and more bold with every sound he made. She was doing this…she was the one to make him sound like that. For the first time since the whole ordeal had happened a proud smirk graced her lips as she gripped his member a bit more firmer in her hold, his back muscles tensing and she was rewarded with a purr against the sensitive skin on her neck causing her to moan out loud.

Pride swelled within her as she repeated the action again and again, yet it was when she had reached the tip that she felt the liquid seeping from there did she brush her thumb against the slit, rubbing the warm pre-cum all over the sensitive tip.

All at once his body seized, a deafening roar leaving his mouth that had her flinching away before he tore away from her hold to once again hover over her frame. Large hands coming out to take her legs, spreading them out before forcing them to wrap around his narrow waist, Lucy's head snapped up at such a speed at which he had moved at before freezing at the look on his face. If she thought she looked like prey before well than she most definitely felt like it with the hungry expression written all over his face, both pupils were slit like a dragons though his right eye more so than his left. With his lips pulled back over his teeth she had a clear view of the fangs there that caused a shiver to run up her spine again before something brushed against her soaked entrance, catching her attention as well as her pleasure once again as she turned brown eyes downwards to watch as he dragged the head of his dick over her slit.

With every passing of it a moan escaped her as she felt herself grow hotter and wetter at his actions and he knew it all too well yet kept it up until he got what he wanted. What he _needed_.

Oh Mavis she felt like she was going to explode again! Why hadn't he just stuck it in already?! She went to buck her hips to get him to understand the silent message but just as she did his hands were on them, shoving them down onto the mattress and keeping them there as he went on teasing and torturing her until she was left shaking with unbearable need and desire. Her cheeks grew hot as she sluggishly looked up at him, her body needing that fulfillment and pushing her embarrassment aside she begged, "Please…please! No more teasing! Fuck me already!"

More like a command really but hey…his beast took it with a sharp grin.

There was no easing into her with Laxus…no…shifting onto his knees he lined himself with her before shoving his entire length inside her. Had she not screamed out in both pain and pleasure as she came with just that one thrust, he would have thought he had died and gone to heaven. He knew from just his finger that she was tight but dear fuck was she _tight_, and so very, very hot. Snarling silently Laxus felt his entire body stiffen at the tight grip she held over him, coming very close to shooting his load right then and there but hell no would he do that.

He didn't even wait for her to get used to his size nor come down from her high before he pulled back and snapped his hips back again, the action having Lucy lose her breath as she was completely swept away by the sensations and emotions Laxus' was reeking upon her body. So big…so very, very big! It was so painful when he just shoved the entire length in, yet oh…was it so very, very pleasurable! He filled her to the rim and stretched her painfully yet she had never felt so full in her life, and it was amazing; so amazing she came with just a single thrust from him.

And then he was moving.

She was dying, she had to have been to feel what she was feeling! Pleasure unlike any other took over her, the pure raw emotion slamming into her with every thrust of his hips. There was no such thing as gentle sex with Laxus…no it was pure domination and all Lucy could do was hang on and enjoy the ride. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room followed by the harsh panting from Lucy as well as Laxus, her core tightening every time he retreated from her as though trying to keep him in only to be stretched as he went came back.

He couldn't get enough of her, it would never be enough. He wanted everything from her; her body, her pleasure, her love, her spirit and her soul. He'd take it all and then some, all the good and all the bad as long as he had everything that was Lucy Heartfilia.

Grabbing a handful of her inner thighs he pushed them further apart so they were no longer wrapped around his waist while leaning back onto his calves, one hand roaming up her leg to grab a hold of her hip before jerking her luscious bottom up onto his knees all while keeping his fast, rough pace. The change in angle caused for a deeper penetration and left her gasping for air as the tip of him slammed into the end of her; he was seriously as far in as anyone could go. "O-oh! Please…there! O-god r-right there!" Not only was he all the way wedge inside her but with every pump he was hitting both her g-spot and rubbing his hip bone against her clit.

His eyes rolled backwards before they slid close all together at how tight she was getting around his shaft, the action almost painful yet he welcomed it with open arms.

The next time his pelvis connected with her he made sure to add a deep, rough roll, growling out as Lucy cried out and clenched even more around him at the same time. Grinning down at her Laxus did it again and again, picking up his pace as he felt the tell tail signs of her approaching orgasm. Shaking her head from side to side Lucy was shocked that her voice hadn't cracked by how loud and by how much she had been moaning and crying out. She had given up trying to escape the pleasure he was giving her but as the heat swarmed in her lower region for a fourth time she had to reach down to grab a hold of his thick wrists, though to shove him away or to pull him closer was the question.

By the sixth thrust Lucy was all but sobbing out for her release, sweat soaked bangs stuck to her face as her hazy eyes pleaded up at the grinning, snarling man pounding away into her. At the desperate look on her face the DragonSlayer's grin turned into something fierce, who was he to deny her anything? Keeping his brutal tortured pace while releasing his hand from her grasp he placed it directly over where it needed to be before his hips pulled back, hissing as her walls clamped down even more, and with a final snap was buried deep inside her as his forefinger pressed down onto her clit.

It was like a bow string snapping as her wails rose around them, her orgasm crashing through her without mercy while Laxus' roar echoed at the feeling of her growing slick with her release and even tighter still around his harden member.

Lucy hadn't even began to get her breathing in check before Laxus snapped, maybe it had been the way his name sounded coming from her lips in the throes of passion or maybe it was knowing that is was_ he_ that was giving her such great pleasure…but either way the Lightening DragonSlayer felt his balls beginning to tighten up as his dick twitched inside her heat and completely lost himself to the beast.

There had been no warning at all as large hot hands grabbed her toned, fleshy thighs to snap them open, causing her pulsating muscles to pull taunt, and in a red haze of carnal pleasure Laxus began to thrust with next to no control, rutting her like an animal claiming his mate.

Whatever breath she had managed to suck in was lost at the first thrust, her eyes snapping open in pure shock at his movements as her body once again tensed and trembled; not even finishing her orgasm before he was forcing yet another one to build. She was going to die a horrible, yet amazing death! Not a bad way to go really; fucked to death, but she was young! She didn't want to die from an orgasm!

Looking up at her growling lover the Celestial Mage was shocked to see flesh colored scales forming around his right eye and a glance down showed them running up his forearms as well. He…he was…oh Mavis! He found her spot again! "L-Laxus! O-oh p…please-!" So badly did she want to tell him to slow down but all that seemed to come out were moans and sobs as his pace seemed to become even more maddening, if that was even possible. As her walls began to flutter almost painfully Lucy shook her head as she felt the warmth once more pool in her womb, every single muscle locking in place as though waiting.

No way could she orgasm again…but her body said otherwise.

Her pupils dilated as Laxus growled out, leaning forwards while releasing his hold on her thighs to snatch her hands up only to pin them above her head. The action caused her back to arch up as his body stretched overs hers, both moaning as their chests rubbed against the other. Back muscles shifted, tensing and releasing none stop beneath paled skin with each thrust of his hips, bringing both closer to their climax. Sharp grey-blue eyes stared down into Lucy's face, leaning down even more to lap up the trail of sweat that began to fall from her temple, a purr rumbling through his chest at the salty taste of her.

"Mine."

The single word had Lucy gasping out as she stared into his eyes in confusion and shock that had been the first word he had said to her the entire time. Trying to pull her mind away from the intense pleasure to try and say something back, the moment however was not to come as he repeated the same word again, though much louder and sharper as his hips shoved nearly painfully against hers.

"Ah! Mmm, La-Laxus…so…o-oh, th-there!" The tip of him was slamming into the opening of her womb, with every jab he made he made sure to hit that special spot inside her that soon had her thrashing about though not breaking his hold on her at all. "Laxus…"

Every time she said his name the DragaonSlayer felt himself swell within her as the tingling sensation in his balls grew stronger and stronger until he was all but about to teeter on the edge, sweat fell from his chin to fall onto her cheek as he groaned out before nuzzling his face in the spot between her should and neck, "Mine!"

A single nip of his fangs against her sensitive skin caused it to happen.

Brown eyes bulging, back bowing, legs trembling while locking onto his moving hips and mouth opening Lucy screamed as her inner muscles came crashing down around his shaft, an orgasm unlike any of the others overriding her entire being that for a moment she was sure she had died as her body felt both alive and numb at the same time. It was so good! So amazing!

"LAXUS!"

That scream…that scream of _his_ name and the way she clamped down on his immediately had his balls tightening to the point of pain before he gave her one final thrust to bury himself deep within her as stream after stream of semen shot out from his tip, coating her walls and filling her to the point of overflowing. His back hunched as his mouth fell open to roar out his victory with his release and with a final shout of, "MINE!", struck.

Canines latched onto the tender skin that he claimed for his mark that had Lucy crying out in pain and pleasure before falling silent as her conscious left her still pulsating body; both mentally and physically spent from the activities from earlier that day and of the night.

With his hips still lazily pumping, though now gently, against her passed out form Laxus slowly began to feel his control come back after both his release and his claiming mark. Her sweet blood coating his mouth and tongue as he gently pulled away from the mark to lap up the remaining red life liquid there all while purring out in satisfaction.

He had found his mate…had chased her down…had won the right to mate, she was now forever his! Pulling his limp dick out from her Laxus raised his body up so he could look down upon the face of who he had chosen, a finger brushing her bangs from her slightly paled face but he had no reason to fear; her heartbeat while racing was healthy and there was scent of danger for her health. Merely exhausted was she and the claiming mark would make her lose conscious, force her into a sleep to recover her energy.

As his scales slowly went away Laxus let loose a sigh, lowering himself at her side on the bed, curling an arm protectively and possessively around her curvy body so he could curl around her; very much like a dragon would do to his most prized treasure. Burying his nose into her hair once he had tucked her closer to his side the blonde Slayer felt his eyes beginning to droop and knew he too would need to regain his energy, placing a claim was more taxing than one would think. It was not a simple mark of the teeth, no…the mark was like placing a piece of himself inside her. No doubt he would need to explain it all to her once they awoke from their nap once they regained their energy….and they were both going to need it because he was far from over.

* * *

><p>Reviews make me feel special and happy...please review! Let me know what you think!<p>

Prepare for the final part to come! More lemony goodness! Yay!

ALSO! Look at my profile because I put up a poll to see what character you all want for the next 3 part series!

MissAlice


	3. POLL

THE POLL IS UP ON MY PROFILE! Please make sure to vote!


End file.
